The present disclosure relates to a printer that can be connected via a Universal Serial Bus (USB) and a non-transitory computer-readable medium.
Various printers have been considered that can perform printing by being directly connected to an external device without being connected via a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”), where the external device can be USB-connected to the PC. A known external device (peripheral device) can function as a virtual USB host with respect to the printer, for example. The known external device can cause the printer to perform the following processing while being connected to the printer as the virtual USB host. The printer obtains print data and control instructions that are used when printing from the external device. The printer performs the printing based on the obtained data and in accordance with the obtained control instructions.